Melvin's Coffee
by Eledhil
Summary: ...czyli romans pod okiem wścibskiego barmana.


**Autor:** Livia  
><strong>Oryginał:<strong> Melvin'sCoffee (Link do strony autorki w Moich Ulubionych)  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Miss Black, Voldemortist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Gatunek:<strong> romans  
><strong>Dedykacja:<strong> Urodzinowa dla Aevenien

**MELVIN'S COFFEE**

Digby opłukał i energicznie wytarł ostatnie dwie filiżanki, po czym ułożył je na suszarce i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na ladę, przy której siedziało już sporo osób. Potem spojrzał na tace ze słodyczami umieszczone pod długą szklaną szybą zajmującą niemałą część przestrzeni przy barze po jego lewej stronie. Były do połowy opróżnione. Mężczyzna rzucił okiem na zegar wiszący na ścianie w głębi kawiarni – prezent od pewnej znanej firmy produkującej kawę. Było prawie wpół do dziewiątej. Szybko wytarł dłonie w fartuch i ze stosu talerzy, które jego współpracownik wyciągnął ze zmywarki, wziął jeden wciąż jeszcze ciepły. Następnie otworzył szybę i wyciągnął zza niej francuską szarlotkę i czekoladową muffinkę, przykrył je papierową serwetką i odstawił talerz pod ladę. Dokładnie o wpół do dziewiątej odbiorca tego talerza wszedł do Melvin's Coffee, tak jak robił to każdego ranka od prawie dwóch lat. Prawie tyle samo, ile Digby przepracował w tej kawiarni. Wcześniej przez długi czas usługiwał w maleńkim pubie, który zburzono, gdy odebrał mu miejsce nowy dom handlowy Mark&Spencer. Zresztą tak jak i kilku sąsiednim budynkom. Teraz Digby miał nadzieję, że Melvin nie ugnie się przed Starbucksem. Wspomniany klient podszedł do lady krokiem jak zawsze statecznym i eleganckim i usiadł na jednym ze stołków. _Farciarz_, pomyślał barman, zbliżając się do mężczyzny. O tej porze niełatwo było znaleźć wolne miejsce. Ale on zawsze znajdował.

— To co zwykle? — zapytał Digby, jakby sądził, że odpowiedź może być przecząca.

— Poproszę.

Przygotowując zamówione latte, Digby przyglądał się, jak jego klient, podobnie jak każdego poranka, otwiera "Herald Tribune" i zagłębia się w jego lekturze, wyłączając się na to, co dzieje się dookoła.

— Proszę. — Digby postawił na ladzie latte i wciąż przykryty serwetką talerz.

— Dziękuję.

I na tym niezmiennie kończyła się sucha konwersacja, jaką ze sobą prowadzili. I to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że mężczyzna nie próbował. Digby miał już prawie połowę życia za sobą, był barmanem z obowiązku i zapewne także z upodobania. Lata i ilość wypitego piwa sprawiły, że stał się nieco bardziej szeroki niż wysoki, ale on sam lubił myśleć, choć nie bez nutki ironii, że wcale nie jest taki głupi. Nade wszystko twierdził, że jego czoło od jakiegoś czasu ma otwartą drogę do potylicy. Był psychologiem z Instytutu Kawiarnianej Lady, duchownym, który złożył śluby zainteresowania cudzym życiem. Szczycił się doskonałym słuchem i umiejętnością utrzymywania doskonałej koncentracji, gdy tylko sytuacja na to zasługiwała. Był cierpliwym słuchaczem i uczonym doradcą pomiędzy kuflami, butelkami i wszelkim innym pijaństwem. Gdy powierzano mu czyjeś troski, on je uśmierzał. Ale ta kawiarnia była zupełnie inna niż pub, dlatego Digby od czasu do czasu tęsknił za rozmowami, które w piątkowe wieczory zapewniało mu kilka kufli piwa.

To jednak nie przeszkadzało Digby'emu w przeciągu tych prawie dwóch lat, jakie przepracował u Melvina, w poznawaniu życia i cudów wszystkich marzycieli, którzy ośmielili się zasiąść za jego ladą co najmniej trzy razy z rzędu. Jego dobroduszny wygląd i sympatyczny uśmiech zapraszały do podzielenia się relacją z ostatniej kłótni z bliskimi, sprawiały, że człowiek z zadowoleniem czekał na swoją kolejkę w banku, mówił o hipotece czy też skarżył się, że Arsenal przegrał z Chelsea z winy krótkowzrocznego sędziego kalosza. Dlatego też siedzący aktualnie przed Digbym młodzieniec zabił klina niezrównanemu umysłowi strażnika wszystkich kawiarnianych tajemnic.

Pomimo że jego ulubiony klient nosił ubranie nadające mu poważny i nienaganny wygląd, Digby nie dawał mu więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Był prawdziwym magnesem przyciągającym kobiece spojrzenia, chociaż sam zdawał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi albo też świadomie je ignorował. Barman nie miał co do tego pewności. Nigdy nie widział go w towarzystwie. Zresztą zdawało się, że jego klient tego nie potrzebował. Wydawał się być raczej typem samowystarczalnego samotnika, który nie miał żadnego problemu z patrzeniem na resztę świata gdzieś sponad swojego ramienia. A mimo to… Digby go uwielbiał. Uwielbiał każde mrugnięcie tych jasnych rzęs, gdy chłopak czytał; to, jak przyciskał swoje małe usta do krawędzi filiżanki; jego długie, szczupłe palce obracające stronice gazety. I jego oczy. O tych oczach Digby rozmyślał bardzo długo, aż w końcu udało mu się znaleźć słowo, które opisywałoby je w sposób doskonały: karzące. Twarde, chłodne spojrzenie, które z całą pewnością potrafiło zahipnotyzować i złamać każde serce, jeśli tylko nikt wcześniej nie zdążył ofiary ostrzec i polecić ją świętemu Jerzemu, patronowi Anglików.

— Cappuccino, poproszę. Na wynos.

Digby powoli oderwał wzrok od swojego ulubionego klienta i zwrócił się w kierunku młodego chłopaka, który z wielkim trudem utorował sobie drogę do lady przez zatłoczoną kawiarnię, po czym skinął głową na znak, że przyjął zamówienie. _Nowa __twarz_, pomyślał. O tej porze większość ludzi, którzy zachodzili do kawiarni, to stali klienci. Pracownicy okolicznych sklepów, biur i zakładów. Turyści nie wstawali o tak wczesnej godzinie, a śniadania jedli w swoich hotelach.

— Bardzo proszę, chłopcze.

Młodzieniec zapłacił i szybko zgubił się między ludźmi, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. Sekundę później Digby już o nim zapomniał. Na nowo skoncentrował się na rozszyfrowywaniu tajemnic niewzruszonego opanowania pewnej osoby siedzącej przy końcu lady.

— Poproszę espresso i ciasto czekoladowe.

Digby natychmiast rozpoznał ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który zawsze zamawiał na wynos. Jeszcze jeden tydzień i sklasyfikowałby go jako stałego klienta. Do dzisiaj chłopak zawsze zamawiał cappuccino. Tym razem jednak jego twarz wręcz błagała o sporą dawkę kofeiny.

— Ciężka noc, co? — zaśmiał się barman.

— I przeklęty poranek — dodał chłopak tym samym tonem.

Digby uśmiechnął się życzliwie. Mimo że obsługiwał go zaledwie od dwóch tygodni, zauważył że był to typ człowieka, który od razu powinien przypaść mu do gustu i z którym mógłby zaryzykować krótką, wesołą wymianę zdań. Nie tak jak z tym, który siedział dwa krzesła dalej, popijając swoją latte i pogryzając szarlotkę, jakby reszta świata w ogóle nie istniała, zatopiony w lekturze gazety.

Gdy Digby wrócił z kubkiem espresso w dłoni, zastał na miejscu scenę, która sprawiła, że stanął jak wryty dwa kroki od lady. Młody brunet chciał sięgnąć po serwetki, które leżały obok eleganckiego chłopaka, i niechcący potrącił go w ramię, sprawiając, że ten prawie rozlał zawartość trzymanej przy ustach filiżanki. Przeprosił go z roztargnieniem i w tym momencie jasnowłosy młodzieniec na niego spojrzał. Digby nie był zaskoczony, zauważając zdegustowane spojrzenie, którym zmierzył on ubiór swojego napastnika. Ten prawie-stały klient od cappuccino miał na sobie proste dżinsy, różową koszulkę z wielkim, szarym nadrukiem, czarną kurtkę z nieco przydługimi rękawami i nieodłączną czapkę koloru khaki, taką w wojskowym stylu. Na nogach nosił oczywiście adidasy, a nie skórzane półbuty. Całości dopełniała, Digby musiał to przyznać, okropna zielona torba, którą chłopak zawsze nosił przewieszoną przez ramię. Drugie spojrzenie, jakie siedzący posłał chłopakowi było bardzo nieprzyjemne, zapewne dlatego, że o mało nie poplamił sobie swojego czystego ubrania. I kiedy Digby już myślał, że młodzieniec zarzuci tamtemu nieokrzesanie, wyłapał spojrzenie pełne zaskoczenia. Zaskoczenia, które sprawiło, że nawet wąskie usta chłopaka rozwarły się lekko w wyrazie kompletnego niedowierzania. Później jego spojrzenie stwardniało i barman usłyszał najdłuższe zdanie, jakie elegancki młodzieniec wypowiedział od dwóch lat i które w dodatku skierował do kogoś innego niż Digby.

— To miało być przyjemne miejsce, Potter.

Brunet odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, a wyraz jego twarzy przestał być obojętny. Digby doznał wrażenia, że w tym momencie ranek zamienił się dla chłopaka w coś więcej niż tylko "przeklęty poranek".

— Definitywnie właśnie przestało być przyjemne, Malfoy.

Digby był zaintrygowany. I troszeczkę zawiedziony. Minęły trzy dni, nie licząc weekendu, a młodzieniec z torbą nie pojawił się u Melvina. I to nie tak, że Digby'ego bardzo martwiło to, że stracił klienta. Na szczęście miał ich wystarczająco. Martwiło go natomiast to, że nie może zaspokoić swojej ciekawości. Szczególnie, że w ciągu tych trzech dni jego drugi klient, ten wyelegantowany blondyn w nieskazitelnym ubraniu, zaczął zwracać na otaczających go ludzi o wiele większą uwagę niż na gazetę w swoich rękach. Jego szare oczy po kryjomu przeszukiwały lokal i zatrzymywały się na każdym, kto w najmniejszym stopniu przypominał tamtego chłopaka od cappuccino, studiując go dokładnie. Gdy już się przekonały, że to nie _on_, wtedy… Digby nie mógł powiedzieć z całą pewnością, czy wyraz, jaki przelotnie pojawiał się na twarzy młodzieńca, to rozczarowanie czy ulga. A to tylko jeszcze bardziej podsycało ciekawość szpiegowskiej duszy barmana.

Dwa dni później, zanim jeszcze Digby zdecydował, czy zapalić kilka świeczek swojemu ulubionemu patronowi z prośbą, by mógł zobaczyć, czy tamten brunet był w stanie rzucić trochę światła na skrytego młodzieńca, jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Zobaczył go w momencie, w którym przeszedł przez drzwi kawiarni i, ku jego uciesze, skierował się prosto w stronę lady, przy której siedział blondyn.

— Co dzisiaj podać? — zapytał Digby, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył nieobecności chłopaka przez ostatnie pięć dni.

— Espresso i… szarlotkę? — zastanowił się ten, nawet nie zerkając w stronę sąsiada, który zresztą również go ignorował.

Digby pokręcił głową. Wolałby, żeby jego świeżo odzyskany stały klient był nieco mniej zmienny, jeśli chodzi o wybór śniadania. Dzięki temu mógłby mu zachować porcję ulubionego ciasta, tak jak to robił w przypadku kilku innych klientów. Ale akurat w tej kwestii chłopak był bardzo kapryśny.

— Zostały tylko muffinki czekoladowe i karmelowe oraz biszkopty imbirowe.

— W takim razie muffinkę — zdecydował młodzieniec z nutką zawodu w głosie.

Digby wycofał się w stronę ekspresu do kawy, nastawiając ucha, by usłyszeć rozmowę, która, jak był pewien, miała się w którymś momencie rozpocząć.

— W okolicy jest jakiś tuzin kawiarni. Musiałeś przypałętać się akurat do tej?

— Jest blisko mojej pracy — odparł brunet, nie patrząc w stronę swojego rozmówcy.

— Szkoda, bo ja ją odkryłem wcześniej. — Elegancki chłopak położył na ladzie banknot i zmierzył swojego towarzysza od stóp do głów. — Więc z łaski swojej znajdź sobie inne miejsce, w którym mógłbyś ranić wzrok niewinnych ludzi swoim widokiem.

Malfoy – Digby przypomniał sobie, że ostatnim razem tamten drugi chłopak tak właśnie go nazwał – wstał z krzesła, złożył swoją gazetę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, podczas gdy drugi młodzieniec naciągnął czapkę na oczy i parsknął.

— Proszę bardzo.

Chłopak chwycił swoje zamówienie i zniknął pospiesznie, zostawiając należność na ladzie.

Znali się. Oczywiście, że się znali! Digby doszedł do wniosku, że święty Jerzy zasłużył na dwie świece za wysłuchanie jego próśb. No, może na trzy. W końcu gdy się ma do czynienia ze świętymi, trzeba być hojnym.

Następne dni przebiegały podobnym torem. Malfoy, jak już nazywał go w myślach Digby, przychodził pierwszy. Siadał na swoim krześle z gazetą w ręce, a Digby podawał mu to, co każdego ranka. Mniej więcej dziesięć minut później pojawiał się brunet, Potter. Wraz ze swoją nieuleczalną, wymalowaną na twarzy ochotą na złośliwości. Albo był masochistą, albo urodzonym prowokatorem. O tej porze można było znaleźć jakieś wolne krzesło tylko po drugiej stronie lady. Miejsce, w którym przesiadywał Malfoy, bywało tak zatłoczone, że nie wcisnąłbyś tam nawet szpilki. Potterowi jednak zawsze udawało się zająć miejsce obok wystrojonego znajomego. Digby praktycznie potrafił przywołać z pamięci całą konwersację, jaka zwykła się wtedy odbywać. _Potter, __jesteś __kompletnym __łazęgą, __wiesz? __W __głębi __serca __zawsze __wiedziałem, __że __mnie __lubisz, __Malfoy. __Prawie __tak __bardzo __jak __zaplutego __trolla, __Potter. __Bardzo __się __cieszę, __że __poszerzasz __krąg __swoich __przyjaciół, __Malfoy. _Nie byli w stanie zamienić więcej niż trzy, cztery zdania, a i te były dokładnie w tym stylu, zawsze przesycone ironią i nabite większą ilością kolców niż łóżko fakira. Podczas większości spotkań nawet na siebie nie patrzyli. Digby starał się nie rozpraszać w ciągu tych kilku minut, gdy byli razem, by nie stracić ani jednego szczegółu, ani jednej poszlaki, która mogłaby doprowadzić go do zrozumienia powodu tej ewidentnej nienawiści i naprowadzić na to, jak tak zupełnie różne osoby mogły się poznać.

Pewnego ranka Potter przyszedł do Melvina z bardzo brzydkim siniakiem na brodzie. Malfoy rzucił mu spojrzenie kątem oka, jak każdego dnia potępiając jego ubiór, po czym powiedział coś bardzo dziwnego.

— Jesteś z tymi w biało-niebieskich szatach? — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

— Niedokładnie.

Digby mógłby przysiąc, że Malfoy był nieco zawiedziony odpowiedzą Pottera.

— Więc?

— Jestem nauczycielem. — Blondyn uniósł brew… — Obrona i pojedynki.

…i wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem.

— Ktoś wczoraj powinien się lepiej bronić — zakpił.

Położył na ladzie należność za posiłek i odwrócił się do Pottera.

— Powiedz, profesorze Potter, w jaki sposób zapracowałeś na szacunek swojej klasy?

Digby, jakkolwiek uwielbiał Malfoya, musiał tym razem przyznać, że chłopak nie był zbyt miły. Był młodzieńcem dość wysokim, musiał mieć około metra osiemdziesięciu, podczas gdy Potter prawdopodobnie nie sięgał nawet metra siedemdziesięciu. Teraz, gdy tak stali naprzeciwko siebie, ta różnica była bardzo wyraźna. A jednak Potter zdawał się przyjąć słowa Malfoya z dużą dawką humoru.

— Nie musiałem zapracowywać na ich szacunek, Malfoy — odparł z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, a ton jego głosu wyrażał coś w rodzaju "przecież wiesz". — Moja sława mnie wyprzedza, zapomniałeś?

Malfoy nie odpowiedział, spinając się nagle, jakby słowa Pottera były celnym ciosem, prosto w żołądek. Zebrał swoją resztę, którą Digby zostawił na ladzie, i odszedł bez żadnego komentarza. A kiedy Potter zrobił to samo, barman pomyślał, że wcale nie wyglądał na trenera judo, karate czy jakiegokolwiek innego rodzaju sztuk walki, których nauczał. Choć jakby nie patrzeć, Chińczycy czy Japończycy też nie byli zbyt wysocy. Ale Digby nie znał nikogo o równie złośliwym charakterze, kto potrafiłby tak celnie wymierzyć policzek, jak Potter. Dlatego też mężczyzna zaczął się obawiać, że jeśli Malfoy w którymś momencie stanie się bardzo nieprzyjemny, to na pewno nie skończy się dla niego dobrze. W związku z tym barman zdecydował się zapalić świętemu Jerzemu jeszcze jedną świecę. W końcu to niczemu nie zaszkodzi, a może dzięki temu w przyszłości uda się uniknąć uszkodzenia delikatnej twarzyczki pewnego złośliwca. Tej, która przyspieszała bicie jego serca, a także klientek i właścicielki zakładu fryzjerskiego z naprzeciwka, dwóch sekretarek, które przychodziły do Melvina po latte dla swojego szefa, i całej żeńskiej dzielnicowej drużyny petanki*, która trenowała w kawiarni codziennie od dziewiątej do dziesiątej, a już o wpół do dziewiątej zajmowała dwa stoły niedaleko lady, nie mając nic do roboty i uprzyjemniając sobie czas prowadzeniem obserwacji.

Bezwstydnemu barmanowi brakowało jeszcze kilku części do rozwiązania łamigłówki. Musiał na przykład dowiedzieć się, czym zajmuje się Malfoy. Odpowiedź na to pytanie otrzymał tydzień później. Potter po prostu zapytał o to drugiego chłopaka, bez owijania w bawełnę. Digby poczuł, że ma fart, i podziękował swojemu patronowi i wszystkim jego wyznawcom w Wielkiej Brytanii.

— Dobra, Malfoy. Drogie ubranie i skórzane buty. No już, spraw, że umrę z zazdrości.

Chłopak spojrzał na Pottera ze swoją zwyczajową wyniosłością. Tą, która sprawiała, że jego rozmówca parskał z irytacją, a inni wzdychali cicho.

— Poproś o coś trudniejszego, Potter — odparł sarkastycznie i dodał: — Departament Współpracy… — zamilkł na moment, jakby nagle przypomniał sobie, o czym mówi — … Międzynarodowej.

— Na piątym piętrze? — zapytał Potter, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiał.

A więc pracuje w jakimś gabinecie rządowym, stwierdził Digby, jak zawsze uważnie przysłuchując się konwersacji. W dodatku Potter wydawał się być zorientowany w piętrach budynku, czy czego tam. Może pracowali razem, zanim chłopak został nauczycielem i to stamtąd się znali.

— Jak ci się udało tam dostać? — zapytał Potter ze szczerą ciekawością w głosie.

— Może dzięki temu, że znam pięć języków? A to jest Departament Współpracy Międzynarodowej. — Malfoy wykonał oszczędny ruch dłonią. — Łapiesz?

Dyplomata, stwierdził Digby z dumą. Zawsze jest tak dobrze ubrany, zna Bóg wie ile języków, a jego maniery są doskonałe – no, może poza momentami, w których zwraca się do tego przyprawiającego go o nerwicę Pottera. Z Departamentu Międzynarodowego. Z pewnością to jakiś korpus dyplomatyczny.

— Nie jesteś zbyt miły, Malfoy — sapnął Potter, biorąc do ręki swoje cappuccino. Wydawało się, że takie zachowanie nie jest mu obce.

— A czego byś chciał? Taki mój urok. — Uśmiech ukazujący idealnie równe zęby.

— Och, pieprz się!

— Kiedy tylko chcesz, Potter.

Chłopak zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę Malfoya. Przez kilka chwil obaj patrzyli na siebie z minami, które Digby z trudem próbował rozszyfrować. Mina Pottera wyrażała mieszankę zdumienia i niepewności. Malfoya – kpinę i chęć zakłopotania Pottera. I kiedy ten w końcu odwrócił się i odszedł, spojrzenie Malfoya zmieniło się radykalnie. Zdawało się, że jego karzące, szare oczy pokrył cień, przyćmiewając zwykły wyzywający blask. W tym właśnie momencie Digby pomyślał, że nic już nie zostało z tego niewzruszonego opanowania, jakim chłopak zawsze emanował. I to Potterowi jakimś cudem udało się je rozbić.

W następny poniedziałek barman, z radarami w gotowości i pełnym oddaniem, nasłuchiwał, jak Malfoy mówi Potterowi, że nie będzie go przez kilka dni, bo czeka go służbowy wyjazd do Niemiec. Potter zapytał, po co mu to mówi. Przecież to nie jego sprawa. Malfoy odparł, że po to, by Potter nie był przygnębiony z powodu jego nieobecności. Powiedział też, że zrozumiał, że chłopak nie może żyć bez tych ich porannych sprzeczek. Potter z kolei poprosił Malfoya, żeby zgubił się gdzieś, w jakimś mało przyjemnym miejscu, a Malfoy ze swojej strony obiecał, że przywiezie mu najokropniejszą pamiątkę, jaką tylko uda mu się znaleźć. I wierny danemu słowu, tak zrobił.

— Co to ma być?

— Kufel do piwa — odparł Malfoy na ewidentną ignorancję swojego rozmówcy.

Potter pokręcił głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że chłopak spełnił swoją obietnicę.

— Naprawdę sporo mnie kosztowało podjęcie decyzji. Miałem wybór między tym, świeczką w kształcie aniołka i słoikiem kiełbasek ze sfermentowaną kapustą — zauważył Malfoy.

Potter zdjął czapkę i podrapał się w głowę, z ogromnym skupieniem przyglądając się mosiężnemu naczyniu z przykrywką, które stało przed nim. Miało tak delikatny uchwyt, że wydawało się, że może mu zostać w dłoni, gdy tylko spróbuje podnieść naczynie, a jego powierzchnia była wytłaczana we wzór, który przy dużej dozie wyobraźni, można było wziąć za kłosy jęczmienia. Uroku dodawało mu jeszcze tłoczenie na pokrywce. Wtedy właśnie Digby po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak zielone i pełne wyrazu są oczy Pottera. Wcześniej, przez czapkę i okulary, które chłopak nosił, nigdy tego nie dostrzegł. No to teraz miał problem! Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko znaleźć odpowiednie słowo, by je opisać. Tak samo, jak wcześniej w przypadku Malfoya.

— Możesz mi podziękować — usłyszał, jak Malfoy zwraca się do Pottera tym swoim pełnym wyższości tonem.

— Za to? — zapytał drugi chłopak sarkastycznie, wskazując na parodię kufla stojącą przed nim na barze.

— Och, proszzzz, Potter. Ostatecznie od ilu osób w całym swoim życiu dostałeś kiedykolwiek jakiś prezent?

Potter spojrzał na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem oczu. Digby zakładał, że albo przeklina swoje życie, albo rozmyśla nad tym, jaka byłaby najlepsza metoda zamordowania Malfoya. W końcu jednak złapał kufel i wcisnął go do torby, po czym chwycił swoje cappuccino i tartę jabłkową i wyszedł. Zapominając zapłacić. Malfoy z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem patrzył, jak młodzieniec odchodzi, a kiedy zorientował się, że Digby go obserwuje, wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

— A czego pan oczekiwał? Świat pełen jest niewdzięczników.

W przeciągu następnych dni dwaj klienci Digby'ego zamienili ze sobą zaledwie kilka zdań. Jedynie _Cześć, __Malfoy _i _Żegnaj, __Potter_. Wydawało się, że okropieństwo kufla bardzo mocno zadziałało na Pottera. To wcale Digby'emu nie pomagało, a przecież wciąż zostało mu tyle rzeczy do odkrycia. A bez Pottera ciągnącego Malfoya za język, mężczyźnie wydawało się, że znalazł się w ślepej uliczce.

— I wszystko to z powodu jednego kufla? — odważył się w końcu zapytać, oskarżając ich o swój brak rozrywki.

— Zawsze był drażliwy — zironizował Malfoy.

— Mnie wydawał się w porządku — stwierdził barman, jakby to miało jakoś pomóc.

— Kwestia gustu — odparł chłopak, posyłając mu niezbyt życzliwe spojrzenie, po czym położył na ladzie banknot i nawet nie poczekał na resztę.

Następne dni Digby gryzł się w język, wyrzucając sobie ewidentnie niefortunne zdanie, które sprawiło, że Malfoy się obraził. Nie wiedział też, czy Potter to zauważył, ale było oczywiste, że Malfoy rzuca mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia za każdym razem, gdy barman zbliżał się w innym celu, niż by podać mu jego latte. I nie tylko on. Fryzjerki, panie z biura, sekretarki i cała drużyna petanki, poza żeńskim personelem, który nie był może zbyt uważny, ale za to bardzo gorliwy, nie przestawały wypominać mu tych jego wtrąconych trzech groszy. W związku z tym zawartość jego kieszeni nie pozwalała już na to, by Digby mógł zapraszać ulubionych klientów na darmowe śniadania na pocieszenie. Ani na kupno kolejnych świec.

Wraz z pierwszymi chłodami, także i ludzie zapragnęli większej dawki ciepła rozpływającego się po ciele i Digby znów miał więcej pracy. Przez to brakowało mu czasu, by zwracać uwagę na swoją ulubioną dwójkę. Udało mu się jedynie wyłowić kilka niewiele znaczących słów, z których nie potrafił wywnioskować, jak stoją sprawy między chłopakami. Digby zadawał sobie pytanie, czy Potter wciąż jest urażony z powodu tamtego kufla albo czy Malfoy wymyślił jakiś przykry komentarz na temat nowej wełnianej czapki Pottera. Ale zauważył jedną rzecz. Od kilku dni Potter przychodził do kawiarni trochę wcześniej niż powinien i jego rozmowa z Malfoyem nieco się przeciągała. Więc nie mogło być tak źle.

— Nie sądziłem, że cię tu jeszcze zobaczę.

— Myślałeś, że przestanę przychodzić tylko dlatego, że ty tutaj przesiadujesz? — zapytał Potter drwiącym tonem. — Zresztą to przyjemne miejsce i blisko mojej pracy. Tak samo jak w twoim przypadku.

— Sądziłem, że skończyłeś z pracą dla Ministerstwa.

— Nie. Chociaż akademia jest moja i bardzo ją cenię, większość moich uczniów aspiruje do pracy w biurze aurorów. — Zaskoczenie pojawiło się na twarzach Malfoya i Digby'ego, któremu udało się usłyszeć ostatnie słowa. — Poza tym uczę jeszcze w niektóre popołudnia w Akademii Aurorów. A ty? Jak to się stało, że wylądowałeś w Ministerstwie?

Czym, do diabła, byli _aurorzy_? Barman szybko doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie to jakiś oddział specjalny policji albo coś w tym guście. Czyli brunecik naprawdę musiał być dobry w swoim fachu! Niestety, Digby musiał odejść na drugą stronę kawiarni i stracił resztę rozmowy młodzieńców.

Końcówka października była bardzo deszczowa, a listopad przyniósł pierwsze przymrozki i nowy kawałek układanki. Pottera złapała okropna grypa i powiedział wtedy Malfoyowi, że nigdy nie sądził, że zatęskni za szkolną pielęgniarką. Bo jej lekarstwo na grypę, chociaż obrzydliwe, przynajmniej porządnie działało. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Digby był pewien, że usłyszał słowo "eliksir", ale z pewnością po prostu się przesłyszał, jako że chłopak miał strasznie zachrypnięty głos. Z kpin Malfoya mężczyzna domyślił się, że Potter musiał odwiedzać szkolne ambulatorium o wiele częściej, niż by mu się to podobało. Natomiast Potter, gdzieś pomiędzy kaszlnięciem i kichnięciem, nie zawahał się przypomnieć mu o pewnym meczu, po którym, jak się zdaje, Malfoy wylądował znokautowany u pielęgniarki.

Szkoła, na miłość boską! Poznali się w szkole! Nie żeby Digby chciał umniejszyć wartość chłopaka, wręcz przeciwnie, ale dość ciężko było mu wyobrazić sobie Pottera uczącego się dyplomacji, i to w jakimkolwiek momencie swojego życia. Był raczej typem rodzaju "jak cię złapię, to zamorduję", nie stosującym żadnych wybiegów czy bełkotliwych frazesów. Pomysł, że mogliby pracować razem, wydawał się kompletnie nierealny. Byli więc kolegami ze szkoły i uprawiali ten sam sport. Tamtego tygodnia Digby zarobił sporo punktów u żeńskiej klienteli Melvin's Coffee i odzyskał prawie całą straconą wcześniej wiarygodność.

Na początku grudnia wydarzyło się coś, co wyznaczyło granicę między "przed" i "po" w tej dziwacznej relacji, jeśli można to tak nazwać, między Potterem i Malfoyem. Dało się zauważyć, że po prawie czterech miesiącach przez ich rozmowy wciąż przewijała się ironia, ale już nie było obelg, a same rozmowy były ostre, aczkolwiek nienapięte. Digby stwierdził, że nie powinien być tym specjalnie zaskoczony. Jakby nie było, Malfoy uważany był za _gentelmana_.

— Potter, zanim wyjdziesz… — Chłopak zatrzymał się z kubkiem gorącego cappuccino w zaciśniętych dłoniach. — …mam bilety na mecz, wiesz… — Malfoy uniósł brew, jakby było oczywiste, że Potter musi zrozumieć — …Anglia–Bułgaria i chciałem spytać, czy nie poszedłbyś ze mną.

— Nie żartuj! — Potter zawsze był taki spontaniczny. — Od tygodni próbowałem zdobyć te bilety i mi się nie udało!

W głosie chłopaka słychać było taki entuzjazm, jakiego Digby nie słyszał jeszcze nigdy. Jego oczy błyszczały jakimś niezwykłym blaskiem, można by powiedzieć nawet, że jedynym w swoim rodzaju. I w tym właśnie momencie Digby znalazł idealne określenie, by je opisać: pełne ekspresji. I zdecydowanie o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne niż oczy Malfoya. Bo gdy patrzyłeś w oczy Malfoya, wiedziałeś, co ryzykujesz: gdy już cię przyciągnęły, nie mogłeś oczekiwać miłosierdzia. Natomiast spojrzenie Pottera otulało cię bardzo delikatnie, tak że nawet nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy z tego, że się w nim utopiłeś. A gdy się spostrzegłeś, byłeś już w pułapce. I wtedy nie mogłeś liczyć na działanie żadnej świecy ani na pomoc świętego Jerzego.

Digby zobaczył, że Malfoy przez kilka sekund uśmiechał się z wyższością, po czym chrząknął, jakby chciał wymazać ten ewidentny dowód swojego dobrego samopoczucia. I wtedy barman zrozumiał coś jeszcze. Mianowicie to, że w tej grze, w którą grali młodzieńcy, zdając sobie z tego sprawę czy nie, przegrany już został wybrany.

— Wiesz, jak ktoś pracuje w Departamencie Współpracy… — Malfoy znów odchrząknął — Międzynarodowej, zawsze ma dostęp do biletów na najlepsze mecze. Więc?

— Oczywiście, że chcę! — odparł Potter w euforii. Jakby sama myśl o tym, że mógłby odmówić, była czystym szaleństwem.

Digby zauważył, że Malfoy od razu się rozluźnił i zdawał się nawet być zadowolony.

— W takim razie w tę sobotę w… — zawahał się na moment, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie dookoła, i szybko wypowiedział słowo, które według barmana zabrzmiało jak "coś dziurawego" — …o dziesiątej. Wezmę ze sobą… — znów zamilknął i posłał swojemu rozmówcy znaczące spojrzenie — …środek transportu.

W tamten weekend Digby przeleciał wszystkie kanały w telewizji w poszukiwaniu meczu Anglia _contra_ Bułgaria, ale takiego nie znalazł. Czyżby źle usłyszał datę? A może chłopcy nie rozmawiali o piłce nożnej? Ale jaki inny sport mógł wzbudzić aż taki entuzjazm Pottera?

W następny poniedziałek Digby umierał z niecierpliwości w oczekiwaniu na godzinę ósmą trzydzieści, by móc dowiedzieć się, jak stoją sprawy między dwójką jego klientów. Ku jego zaskoczeniu chłopcy przyszli razem. Malfoy, bardzo po rycersku, otworzył drzwi i przepuścił Pottera pierwszego. Ten uśmiechnął się trochę niepewnie. Jakby to zachowanie Malfoya mu się spodobało, ale też poczuł się trochę zakłopotany. Malfoy ruszył krok przed swoim towarzyszem, torując mu przejście. Digby potrząsnął krótko głową, ukrywając delikatny uśmiech.

— To co zwykle, poproszę — powiedział Malfoy, gdy tylko podszedł do lady, po czym odwrócił się do Pottera i, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie, zapytał: — A dla ciebie, Harry?

Drugi chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jak gdyby to, że Malfoy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu, nie było wcale nagłym znakiem zażyłości, ale mimo wszystko jakby się do tego jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił. Digby również zamrugał, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało od Malfoya do Pottera i od Pottera do Malfoya, próbując odkryć, co takiego zmieniło się w ciągu ostatniego weekendu. Był o wiele bardziej poruszony, niż chciał przyznać.

— Cappuccino i… — ale pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają — …hmm… szarlotkę.

Chwilę później obaj młodzieńcy pogrążyli się w cichej rozmowie, z której Digby nie był w stanie wyłowić ani jednego słowa. Co więc się zmieniło? Potter siedział tuż obok Malfoya, spokojnie zajmując się swoim śniadaniem, zamiast, jak zwykle, wybiec w pośpiechu, gdy tylko otrzymał swoje zamówienie. Digby uśmiechnął się przemądrzale w kierunku stolików zajmowanych przez ranne ptaszki – emerytowane pasjonatki petanki. Starsze panie poruszyły się nerwowo, wyczuwając możliwość zdobycia świeżych ploteczek. I poprosiły o jeszcze jedną porcję ciasta czekoladowego i herbatę.

Okres świąt Bożego Narodzenia przyniósł chwilę zasłużonego wytchnienia Digby'emu i jego cichej publiczności. Później wszyscy wrócili z nową energią do pracy i swoich śniadań u Melvina. A właściwie przecież to to samo. W każdym razie teraz czekali na jakieś wydarzenie, które osłodziłoby ich mdłe życie.

Pierwszą osobą, która wypełniła te oczekiwania, był Malfoy. Siedział na swoim krześle, z nieprzeczytaną gazetą pod ręką. Złożył już swoje zamówienie i teraz już od dziesięciu minut spoglądał na zegarek pomiędzy każdym kęsem ciasta i łykiem kawy. Przez bar przebiegła fala niepokoju i sięgnęła dwóch stołów ekipy petanki, zakołysała dwiema zniecierpliwionymi sekretarkami, które trzymały chłodne już latte swoich szefów, skręciła do stołu, gdzie zdenerwowane pracownice biura przełykały cappuccino, i sprawiła, że zakład fryzjerski na rogu z pewnością nie zostanie otwarty o dziewiątej.

Gdy druga oczekiwana osoba przekroczyła próg kawiarni z prawie piętnastominutowym spóźnieniem, policzkami zaczerwienionymi od mrozu i biegnąc tak szybko, jak to miała w zwyczaju, w kawiarni rozległo się westchnienie pół tuzina osobników. Rysy twarzy Malfoya, na której początkowo jaśniało cierpliwe oczekiwanie, później zły humor, by zakończyć na trudno ukrywanym zdenerwowaniu, złagodniały, chociaż chłopak nadal próbował utrzymać obrażoną pozę.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Potter z uśmiechem, który prawie natychmiast rozbroił Malfoya. — Miałem mały kłopot.

— Jaki? — zapytał Malfoy, nadając swojemu głosowi nieco zmartwiony ton.

W tym momencie Potter przybrał pozę, jakby zaraz miał stawić czoła plutonowi egzekucyjnemu. Digby zapytał sam siebie, gdzie się podziała śmiałość chłopaka. Gdy w końcu przemówił, w jego głosie brzmiało niezdecydowanie.

— Bo wiesz… moja kotka postanowiła zrobić sobie z twojego prezentu… zrobić… — Malfoy uniósł jedną brew, nalegając, by kontynuował — …łóżko.

Teraz Malfoy wyglądał na naprawdę oburzonego.

— Mówisz o skórzanej czapce, którą wysłałem ci na Boże Narodzenie?

— Bo wiesz, ona jest taka kosmata i cieplutka… — wyjaśniał Potter zawstydzony. — Chciałem użyć jakiegoś… no wiesz, żeby ją naprawić. Ale prawdę mówiąc… — Wykonał ruch oznaczający bezsilność, który pozwolił Malfoyowi zrozumieć, że to "no wiesz" nie zadziałało.

Malfoy pokręcił głową, po czym spojrzał na Pottera gniewnie. Ten posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech, który sprawił, że złość drugiego chłopaka nieco zbladła.

— Dostałem twoje pióro — powiedział w końcu Malfoy. — Dziękuję. I zapewniam cię, że ma się ono świetnie.

Potter sapnął po swojemu.

— Draco, naprawdę mi przykro. Co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć?

— Że pozbędziesz się tego kota?

— Nie opowiadaj głupstw! To prezent od Hermiony. — W tym momencie sapnął Malfoy. — Dostałem ją, gdy Krzywołapowi i jednemu kugucharowi urodziły się małe. Poza tym bardzo ją lubię.

— Czyli… — oczy Malfoya wyglądały teraz jak cieniutka linia. —…prezent od szl… od Granger może sobie igrać z moim i nic się w związku z tym strasznego nie dzieje?

— Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, Draco. — Oczy Pottera z kolei pociemniały i też bynajmniej nie zapowiadały niczego dobrego.

Digby bez pytania postawił przed Potterem cappuccino, a nawet zaryzykował i podał mu również kawałek jabłkowej tarty. Z duszą na ramieniu słuchał, jak rozmowa młodzieńców przybierała obrót, który z pewnością nie mógł skończyć się szczęśliwie.

— Odwracam kota ogonem? Więc tak mówisz, gdy nie podoba ci się to, co słyszysz? No błagam cię! — zadrwił Malfoy.

Potter, z posępną miną, pogrzebał w portfelu i gdy przeliczył monety, położył je na ladzie.

— Oczekiwanie, że staniesz się łatwiejszy we współżyciu, to jednak zbyt wygórowane życzenie. Zero zrozumienia, nie, Malfoy? — powiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było wyrzut.

— Jak tu okazywać zrozumienie komuś tak ograniczonemu, jak ty, Potter?

_Oho, __wracamy __do __nazwisk_, ubolewał Digby, patrząc, jak dwójka młodzieńców obrzuca się pełnymi urazy spojrzeniami. Potter złapał swoje cappuccino i kawałek ciasta leżący na ladzie i odszedł bez słowa. Malfoy odwrócił się w stronę baru ze zmartwiałą twarzą.

— Nie ma pan nic do roboty? — zapytał lodowatym tonem, spostrzegając, że ciekawski barman go obserwuje, po czym zostawił swój posiłek i wyszedł.

Tak więc początek roku bynajmniej nie był szczęśliwy dla bywalców Melvin's Coffee. A już szczególnie dla pewnego wścibskiego pracownika tejże kawiarni.

W połowie stycznia wszyscy postanowili przetrawić to na sposób filozoficzny i tak oto utknęli, dyskutując na temat wszystkich możliwych opcji, dzięki którym można by jakoś załagodzić ten niespodziewany i męczący już spór, rozważając stanięcie po stronie tego czy tamtego chłopaka. Większość była zdania, że to Potter powinien pierwszy wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę. W końcu, jakby nie było, cała ta kłótnia wynikła z powodu jego kota. Wesołe emerytki i Digby się z tym nie zgadzali. Byli przekonani, że to Malfoy powinien zrobić pierwszy krok. Tak wiec spora część klienteli Melvina zastygła w oczekiwaniu, w napięciu obserwując każdy ruch dwójki chłopaków.

Pod koniec stycznia zuchwały Malfoy wciąż przesiadywał na swoim krześle, raz po raz czytając gazetę i zostawiając w połowie niedojedzone śniadania. Potter zamienił się z kolei w jakiś gatunek strusia pędziwiatra, który wpadał i wypadał z kawiarni, jakby kojot naprawdę deptał mu po piętach.

Z nadejściem lutego sytuacja stała się już nużąca i w dodatku kompletnie beznadziejna. Czy naprawdę musieli być aż tacy uparci? Minął ponad miesiąc, a oni nawet nie obdarzyli się jednym spojrzeniem. O wiele zabawniej było nawet wtedy, gdy się wzajemnie obrażali. Kobiety w kawiarni nastawały na Digby'ego, by coś zrobił. Cokolwiek. Czyż nie chełpił się swoimi dobrymi radami i zaleceniami? Niech więc znajdzie rozwiązanie i tego problemu. Taa... Biedny barman czuł się przyparty do muru, ale był gotowy, by spróbować z Potterem. W dniu, w którym chłopak w końcu da sobie spokój z tym sprintem od drzwi do lady i z powrotem. Na rozmowę z Malfoyem by się nie odważył.

W marcu, po stronie stolików, które zwykle zajmowały kobiety, prawie wybuchł bunt. Digby błagał o cierpliwość, za co dostała mu się niezła bura.

Na początku drugiego tygodnia kwietnia Malfoy przestał przychodzić do kawiarni, wprawiając wszystkich w masowe zaniepokojenie. Twarze ludzi były zachmurzone, a mordercze spojrzenia taksowały pewnego barmana, który już nawet z nikim nie rozmawiał. Pieniądze z zakładów wróciły do swoich właścicieli.

W maju Malfoy wciąż się nie pojawił. Digby w końcu zebrał się na odwagę, a raczej inni ją na nim wymogli, i pewnego poranka zapytał Pottera o jego przyjaciela.

— Przyjaciel? Jaki przyjaciel?

Powiedział to szorstkim, ostrym tonem. Digby stwierdził, że czas na kilka dni przerwy. Następnego dnia jego współpracownik, Fred, poinformował wszystkich, że Digby jest na zwolnieniu. Z powodu stresu.

Gdy wrócił do pracy na początku czerwca, spotkała go mała uciecha. Potter pytał o niego i życzył mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Zaledwie tydzień później Malfoy wrócił na swoje krzesło, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Czyżby szczęśliwa gwiazda Digby'ego znów zaświeciła?

— Myśleliśmy, że nas pan opuścił — rzucił barman życzliwym tonem, tak jak kiedyś.

— Byłem na wyjeździe służbowym — odparł sucho Malfoy.

Gdy Potter wszedł do kawiarni i zauważył eks-przyjaciela siedzącego na swoim zwykłym miejscu, Digby zobaczył na jego twarzy wyraz zaskoczenia i, chociaż może było to dość ryzykowne stwierdzenie, ulgi. Ale chłopak nie podszedł. Jak każdego ranka, odebrał swoje zamówienie i wyszedł. Jednak nieco wolniej niż zwykle.

Siódmy czerwca dwa tysiące piątego roku był dniem, którego Londyn na pewno łatwo nie zapomni. O ósmej pięćdziesiąt rano pomiędzy przystankami na Aldgate i Liverpool Street wybuchła bomba. Pięćdziesiąt sekund później kolejna bomba wstrząsnęła linią Picadilly, między stacjami King's Cross i Russell Square. Trzeci wybuch miał miejsce w pociągu, który właśnie opuścił stację na Edgware Road i zmierzał w stronę Paddington Station. Prawie godzinę później czwarta bomba zamieniła w kupę żelaza dwupiętrowy autobus linii 30 na Tavistock Square. Zginęło w sumie ponad pięćdziesiąt osób, a siedemset odniosło rany.

W Melvin's Coffee, znajdującej się w pobliżu stacji na Liverpool Street, chaos i zamieszanie zapanowały tego dnia i zawładnęły kilkoma następnymi. To był jeden z najgorszych koszmarów, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył Digby. Gdy skończył już swoją zmianę, nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, którzy z jego stałych klientów zjawili się dziś w kawiarni, a którzy nie. Dwa dni później dowiedział się, że trójka z nich na pewno już się nie zjawi. Tego dnia brakowało jeszcze tylko jednego. I Digby'emu nie ściskałoby się aż tak serce, gdyby nie chodziło o Pottera. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie chłopak mieszka, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się jego akademia ani też jakim środkiem transportu się poruszał, gdy każdego ranka zmierzał do Melvin's Coffee. Nie wiedziano również, dlaczego nie zjawił się tego czwartkowego poranka o ósmej trzydzieści, tak jak zawsze. Ekipa petanki upewniła się co do tego. A jeśli nie zdążył na pociąg, którym zwykle jeździł, i przez to trochę się spóźni? Jeden z tych pociągów, które… Digby nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Wytłumaczenie na pewno było o wiele prostsze. Nie przyszedł, bo zawiesili wszystkie kursy środków transportu publicznego i nawet taksówki nie mogły odebrać swoich klientów w czasie tego całego szaleństwa. W piątek Digby z niecierpliwością oczekiwał ósmej trzydzieści, modląc się o to, by zobaczyć, jak Potter zjawia się w drzwiach kawiarni. Ale się nie zjawił.

— Panie Malfoy, przepraszam, że pana zajmuję, ale… czy wie pan może, czy pan Potter przyjeżdża pociągiem?

Młodzieniec podniósł oczy znad swojej gazety i Digby przypomniał sobie, że ten opuścił kawiarnię zaraz po tym, jak dowiedział się, co się stało. Przypuszczał, że chłopak popędził do swojego biura, w końcu pracował dla rządu. Pomimo eleganckiego ubrania i wytwornego jak zawsze wyglądu, twarz Malfoya zdradzała oznaki nieprzespanej nocy. Digby wiedział, że chłopak pracował w Departamencie Współpracy Międzynarodowej. Nie miał pojęcia, czy między ofiarami byli jacyś cudzoziemcy, ale z pewnością byli. W końcu Londyn był miastem pełnym turystów z całego świata.

— Wczoraj się nie zjawił i zdaje się, że i dzisiaj go nie będzie…

Malfoy spojrzał na zegarek. Była prawie za kwadrans dziewiąta.

— Jestem pewien, że Potter nie jeździ metrem. To przecież absurd! — oświadczył, jakby barman właśnie powiedział kompletną głupotę.

Digby spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Absurd? Dziewczyny z zakładu fryzjerskiego i te z biura, jak i połowa amatorek petanki przysłuchiwały się tej rozmowie z duszą na ramieniu.

— A może ma pan możliwość dowiedzenia się, czy… czy nie stało się nic złego — nalegał Digby, nie ośmielając się wyznać, że wie, że Malfoy pracuje dla rządu, bo to tak jakby się przyznał, że był gorliwym słuchaczem wszystkich jego rozmów.

Malfoy znów spojrzał na zegarek i wydało się, że po raz pierwszy pomyślał o tym, że nieobecność Pottera mogła mieć związek z ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

— Nie mógłby być takim kretynem… — szepnął sam do siebie.

Jednak tłumek, który zebrał się dookoła, i tak usłyszał. Tylko przerażone spojrzenie Digby'ego powstrzymało jedną z emerytek przed walnięciem chłopaka torbą w głowę. Malfoy zatrzasnął gwałtownie gazetę i wstał. Zdębiały przedarł się przez grupę kobiet, które obserwowały go, jakby miał w swoich rękach rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów tego świata.

— Sprawdzę to — powiedział krótko i wyszedł.

Kiedy wrócił następnego dnia, Digby stwierdził, że i tej nocy nie przespał zbyt dobrze. Pod oczami miał głębokie cienie, które kontrastowały z jasnym kolorem skóry. Barman w ciszy czekał, aż młodzieniec przemówi.

— Tylko espresso proszę — powiedział Malfoy i dodał, nie patrząc na Digby'ego: — Wciąż nie zidentyfikowano wszystkich ofiar.

Żaden z nich nie powiedział nic więcej. Digby miał ochotę się rozpłakać, a Malfoy wydawał się umierać z ochoty walnięcia go, gdyby ten tylko spróbował sformułować jakiekolwiek pytanie.

Po smutnym i bolesnym weekendzie, podczas którego o wiele lepiej było nawet nie włączać telewizora ani nie czytać gazet, by nie załamać się jeszcze bardziej, Digby przyszedł w poniedziałek otworzyć kawiarnię. Ludzie składali swoje zamówienia cichym głosem, a rozmowy toczyły się szeptem, jakby podniesienie tonu było jakimś świętokradztwem. W tamten weekend Digby zapalił wiele świec do swojego patrona. Za wszystkie zgubione dusze i za to, by jego drugi ulubiony klient wciąż znajdował się w świecie żywych. Malfoy przybył nieco przed wpół do dziewiątej. Miał wzburzony wyraz twarzy, a cienie pod oczami jeszcze nie zniknęły. Usiadł, a Digby zapytał, czy życzyłby sobie espresso. Chłopak przytaknął.

— Zna pan wioskę Ottery St. Catchpole? — zapytał, kiedy barman postawił przed nim espresso i talerz z szarlotką.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Digby.

— To w Devon — wyjaśnił Malfoy. — W ten weekend odbył się tam ślub.

— Życie toczy się dalej — westchnął Digby. — Jacyś znajomi?

— Znam pannę młodą i jej rodzinę — przyznał Malfoy. — Nie przyjaźnimy się, ale chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. — Przełknął łyk kawy. — I wiem też, kto był jednym z zaproszonych gości. — Digby odwrócił się i wstrzymał oddech, czekając, aż Malfoy potwierdzi jego przypuszczenia. — Ktoś, kto zginie w mękach, gdy tylko przekroczy próg tej kawiarni.

W tym samym momencie, jakby go usłyszał, zadowolony z siebie Potter przekroczył drzwi Melvina ubrany w swoje starte dżinsy, jedną z dziwacznych koszulek i z okropną, zieloną torbą na ramieniu. Nie miał żadnej czapki, ale za to ściął włosy. Króciutko. Okrzyk radości Digby'ego sprawił, że Malfoy się odwrócił. Chwilę później barman ugryzł się w język, bo chłopak podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, nie zauważając nawet wszystkich spojrzeń, jakie go śledziły, i skierował się prosto w stronę Pottera, zagradzając mu drogę do lady. Zanim Potter zdążył poprosić, by się odsunął, Malfoy wyrzucił z siebie całą wściekłość.

— Jesteś największym kretynem, jakiego może spotkać czarodziej, Potter. Przez ciebie odwiedziłem wszystkie szpitale w Londynie, włączając kostnice. To nie było przyjemne, wiesz? Będę mieć koszmary do końca życia! I to dzięki komu? Dzięki Świętemu Potterowi, a jakże! Dzięki tobie i twojemu durnemu poczuciu, że cały świat kręci się wokół ciebie!

Potter wydawał się kompletnie zdezorientowany. I zaskoczony.

— Co cię opętało, Malfoy? — zapytał, jakby nie rozumiał, o czym, do diabła, chłopak mówił.

Digby nawet nie zauważył, że się przeżegnał, przekonany, że w którymś momencie Potter wyjdzie z kawiarni z zupełnie nową twarzą, zawdzięczając ją pięści Malfoya, jak wielkim mistrzem karate, judo czy kung-fu by nie był.

— Naprawdę jesteś takim imbecylem czy tylko lubisz się zgrywać? — zapytał Malfoy, powstrzymując się z całych sił. — Nie pojawiłeś się w czwartek ani w piątek. Wszyscy się martwili, a ty byłeś na ślubie!

W tym momencie usta Pottera wykrzywiły się w niewielkim uśmiechu. Gdyby mógł, Digby powiedziałby mu, że to akurat nie był najlepszy pomysł.

— Czy ty… martwiłeś się… o mnie, Malfoy? — zapytał z ironicznym niedowierzaniem chłopak.

Digby zmiął ścierkę, którą trzymał w ręce, zadając sobie pytanie, czy Potter przyszedł tu dziś z myślą popełnienia samobójstwa.

— Martwiłem? Ja? — Malfoy otwierał i zamykał usta kilka razy, jakby chciał kontynuować swoje kazanie, ale w końcu powiedział tylko: — Pieprz się, Potter!

— Kiedy tylko chcesz… — Głos był ewidentnie prowokatorski.

Nie żeby twarz Malfoya miała jakiś wyraźny kolor, ale w tym momencie straciła jakikolwiek odcień. Digby stwierdził, że to był moment, by wyjść zza lady i stanąć pomiędzy młodzieńcami. _Zabije __mnie_, pomyślał nerwowo, _wykończy __mnie __za __to_. Ale Malfoy się opanował. Wciąż mordował Pottera wzrokiem, ale przyjął swoją zwykłą, pełną dystansu, wyprostowaną postawę.

— Nie jesteś wart ani chwili tego czasu, który dla ciebie straciłem — stwierdził, odchodząc.

Zdążył jednak zrobić tylko dwa kroki, kiedy stanowcza, silna dłoń chwyciła go za ramię i zatrzymała. Malfoy spojrzał groźnie na tę dłoń, a potem na Pottera.

— Od kiedy to muszę ci się tłumaczyć z tego, co robię czy gdzie jestem?

— Puść mnie, Potter, i zacznij miło swój dzień — odparł Malfoy, cedząc słowa przez zęby.

— Nie. — I to stanowcze "nie". — Rozwiążemy to. Teraz.

Potter puścił ramię Malfoya i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Chwila niezdecydowania i Malfoy ruszył za nim, po czym obaj opuścili kawiarnię Melvina.

Digby nigdy nie dowiedział się, co się stało później tamtego ranka, po tym jak chłopcy wyszli z kawiarni. Ludzie wrócili do snucia swoich własnych intryg, a nawet zaczęli robić kolejne zakłady, wymyślając możliwe sytuacje dotyczące dwójki młodych klientów. Digby powiedział wszystkim, że to i tak na nic się nie zda. Żaden z nich na pewno nie puści pary z ust. Teraz stali się o wiele bardziej dyskretni. A może jednak zbyt oczywiści.

Codziennie rano przychodzili do kawiarni razem i siadali spokojnie na swoich miejscach, które szczęśliwym trafem zawsze były wolne. Malfoy otwierał swoją gazetę i czekał, aż Digby zaserwuje mu to, co zawsze. Potter, jakżeby inaczej, codziennie spędzał trochę czasu zanim się zdecydował, co chce zamówić. Później zaglądał do gazety swojego towarzysza, chociaż wolał, kiedy Malfoy sam mu opowiadał, co przeczytał. W tych chwilach zawsze siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie, ramię przy ramieniu. Czasami Digby'emu zdawało się, że głowa Pottera ma jakąś naturalną tendencję do pochylania się w stronę ramienia Malfoya, ale zawsze wycofywała się, gdy tylko chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. A czasami miał wrażenie, że ręka Malfoya chce otoczyć talię Pottera w geście poufałości, ale jednak zawsze kończyła oparta lekko o ramię chłopaka. Ale to oczywiście były tylko wytwory wyobraźni barmana, romantyka ze zbyt długim językiem.

Digby nie słyszał więcej, żeby się o coś kłócili. Rozmawiali. W ten bardzo intymny, prywatny sposób, w jaki robią to osoby, które dzielą coś wspólnego. Osoby bardzo sobie bliskie. Mimo to nie istniało nic, co mogłoby ich zdradzić. Ale Digby i tak wiedział. To było w ich oczach i gestach. W sposobie, w jaki na siebie patrzyli, i w tym, czego nie dopowiadali. W muśnięciu dłoni przytrzymującej stronę gazety. W przypadkowym otarciu ciał, gdy obaj wstawali, by wyjść. W rycerskim zachowaniu, które Malfoy zawsze utrzymywał wobec Pottera, a które ten zawsze akceptował.

I jednego z tych poranków, kiedy już mieli wyjść, Malfoy odwrócił się w stronę Digby'ego i odezwał poufałym tonem:

— Przez kilka najbliższych dni nas nie będzie. Ale proszę się nie martwić. Poprosiłem Harry'ego, by się do mnie przeprowadził, a on się zgodził. Wie pan, rozpakowywanie i przenoszenie pudeł z jednego miejsca na drugie… — Chłopak mrugnął do barmana. — Proszę się nie hamować i puścić plotkę. Czulibyśmy się bardzo źle, gdyby przez tych kilka dni klienci nie mieli żadnego tematu do przedyskutowania.

Digby pozwolił sobie na westchnienie. I to było jedno z tych pełnych satysfakcji westchnień, na które pozwalasz sobie, kiedy telenowela, którą oglądasz, kończy się _happy __endem_, a ty czujesz sympatię do całego świata. Potem uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że zakład był jego.

**Koniec**

*Petanka – in. gra w bule; popularna drużynowa gra francuska, polegająca na rzucaniu z wytyczonego kręgu stalową kulą w kierunku małej, drewnianej lub plastikowej, kulki. Taki mugolski odpowiednik gry w gargulki :)


End file.
